Metathesis reactions are used widely in chemical syntheses, e.g. in the form of ring-closing metatheses (RCM), cross metatheses (CM), ring-opening metatheses (ROM), ring-opening metathesis polymerizations (ROMP), cyclic diene metathesis polymerizations (ADMET), self-metathesis, reaction of alkenes with alkynes (enyne reactions), polymerization of alkynes and olefinization of carbonyls (WO-A-97/06185 und Platinum Metals Rev., 2005, 49(3), 123-137). Metathesis reactions are employed, for example, for the synthesis of olefins, for ring-opening polymerization of norbornene derivatives, for the depolymerisation of unsaturated polymers and for the synthesis of telechelic polymers.
Metathesis catalysts are known, inter alia, from WO-A-96/04289 and WO-A-97/06185. They have the following in-principle structure:
where M is osmium or ruthenium, the radicals R are identical or different organic radicals having a great structural variety, X1 and X2 are anionic ligands and the ligands L are uncharged electron-donors. In the literature, the term “anionic ligands” in the context of such metathesis catalysts always refers to ligands which, when they are viewed separately from the metal centre, are negatively charged for a closed electron shell.
Recently, metathesis reactions have become increasingly important for the degradation of nitrile rubbers.
For the purposes of the present invention, a nitrile rubber, referred to as “NBR” for short, is a nitrile rubber which is a copolymer or terpolymer of at least one α,β-unsaturated nitrile, at least one conjugated diene and, if appropriate, one or more further copolymerizable monomers.
Hydrogenated nitrile rubber, referred to as “HNBR” for short, is produced by hydrogenation of nitrile rubber. Accordingly, the C═C double bonds of the copolymerized diene units in HNBR are completely or partly hydrogenated. The degree of hydrogenation of the copolymerized diene units is usually in the range from 50 to 100%.
Hydrogenated nitrile rubber is a specialty rubber which displays very good heat resistance, excellent resistance to ozone and chemicals and excellent oil resistance.
The abovementioned physical and chemical properties of HNBR are combined with very good mechanical properties, in particular a high abrasion resistance. For this reason, HNBR has found widespread use in a wide variety of applications. HNBR is used, for example, for seals, hoses, belts and damping elements in the automobile sector, also for stators, oil well seals and valve seals in the field of crude oil production and also for numerous parts in the aircraft industry, the electronics industry, machine construction and shipbuilding.
HNBR grades which are commercially available on the market usually have a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range from 55 to 120, which corresponds to a number average molecular weight Mn (determination method: gel permeation chromatography (GPC) against polystyrene standards) in the range from about 200000 to 700000. The polydispersity indices PDI measured (PDI=Mw/Mn, where Mw is the weight average molecular weight and Mn is the number average molecular weight), which give information about the width of the molecular weight distribution, are frequently 3 or above. The residual double bond content is usually in the range from 1 to 18% (determined by means of IR spectroscopy).
The processability of HNBR is subject to severe restrictions because of the relatively high Mooney viscosity. For many applications an HNBR grade which has a lower molecular weight and thus a lower Mooney viscosity would be desirable. This would significantly improve the processability.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to shorten the chain length of HNBR by degradation. For example, a decrease in the molecular weight can be achieved by thermomechanical treatment (mastication), e.g. on a roll mill or in a screw apparatus (EP-A-0 419 952). However, this thermomechanical degradation has the disadvantage that function groups such as hydroxyl, keto, carboxylic acid and carboxylic ester groups are introduced into the molecule by partial oxidation and, in addition, the microstructure of the polymer is altered substantially.
For a long time, it has not been possible to produce HNBR having a low molar mass corresponding to a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range below 55 or a number average molecular weight of about Mn<200000 g/mol by means of established production processes since, firstly, a step increase in the Mooney viscosity occurs in the hydrogenation of NBR and secondly the molar mass of the NBR feedstock to be used for the hydrogenation cannot be reduced at will since otherwise work-up in the industrial plants available is no longer possible because the rubber is too sticky. The lowest Mooney viscosity of an NBR feedstock which can be worked up without difficulties in an established industrial plant is about 30 Mooney units (ML 1+4 at 100° C.). The Mooney viscosity of the hydrogenated nitrile rubber obtained using such an NBR feedstock is in the order of 55 Mooney units (ML 1+4 at 100° C.). The Mooney viscosity is determined in accordance with ASTM standard D 1646.
In the more recent prior art, this problem is solved by reducing the molecular weight of the nitrile rubber before hydrogenation by degradation to a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) of less than 30 Mooney units or a number average molecular weight of Mn<70000 g/mol. The reduction in the molecular weight is achieved by metathesis in which low molecular weight 1-olefins are usually added. The metathesis of nitrile rubber is described, for example, in WO-A-02/100905, WO-A-02/100941 and WO-A-03/002613. The metathesis reaction is advantageously carried out in the same solvent as the hydrogenation reaction so that the degraded nitrile rubber does not have to be isolated from the solvent after the degradation reaction is complete before it is subjected to the subsequent hydrogenation. The metathesis degradation reaction is catalyzed using metathesis catalysts which are tolerant to polar groups, in particular nitrile groups. WO-A-02/100905 and WO-A-02/100941 describe a process comprising the degradation of nitrile rubber starting polymers by olefin metathesis and subsequent hydrogenation to give HNBR having a low Mooney viscosity. Here, a nitrile rubber is reacted in the presence of a coolefin and specific complex catalysts based on osmium, ruthenium, molybdenum or tungsten in a first step and hydrogenated in a second step. In this way, it is possible to obtain hydrogenated nitrile rubbers having a weight average molecular weight (Mw) in the range from 30000 to 250000, a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range from 3 to 50 and a polydispersity index PDI of less than 2.5.
The metathesis of nitrile rubber can, for example, be carried using the catalyst bis(tricyclohexylphosphine)benzylideneruthenium dichloride shown below.
